


wish list

by bibliocratic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 05, soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliocratic/pseuds/bibliocratic
Summary: “Martin?”“Hmm?”“After all this, after we've – when all this goes back to the way it was, what do you want to do?”
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 18
Kudos: 204





	wish list

**Author's Note:**

> No season 5 spoilers but set at some point during this.

[ _EXT: the sound of rhythmic, crunching footsteps_ ]

“Martin?”

“Hmm?”

“After all this, after we've – what do you want to do? If we manage to – ”

“ _When_ we manage to.”

“Fine, _when_ all this goes back to the way it was, what do you want to do?”

“Hmm. [ _thoughtful pause, trudging steps_ ] Well, I mean, I think we deserve a holiday.”

“Fancy somewhere sunny? [ _teasing_ ] You imagine us heading off to the Costa del Sol or something?”

“ _God,_ no. For one thing, I burn like _that._ ” [ _snaps fingers_ ]

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely. Ten minutes and I'm all gross and sweaty and red as a lobster.”

“Ha. I'd like to see that.”

“Oh, it is _painfully_ unattractive.”

“I'd buy you a sun-hat or something, it'd be fine.”

“[ _dry_ ] What an improvement. A lobster with a hat.”

“[ _something suspiciously similar to a giggle._ ] I suppose. Anyway. You didn't really answer my question.”

“About my bucket list in case we actually survive this _[mimicking Jon's accent] '_ nightmare hell-scape of ceaseless terror'?”

“ _Now_ who's being negative?”

“Fine, fine! I um – Hmmm. Honestly, I quite fancy a bath.”

“[ _flat, unimpressed_ ] What dreams of luxury.”

“[ _stubborn_ ] Yeah, yeah, I want a really really big bath.”

“[ _humouring him_ ] Candles, I suppose?”

“Oh loads.”

“Bath bombs?”

“One of those really strong-smelling ones that make the water a funny colour.”

“Wine?”

“Prefer beer, but I'm not exactly going to be picky after all this. Hm. Maybe I'll bring in a radio, just lie there, listening to music. I've never had a bath, so, guess it'd be nice to see what all the fuss is about.”

“ _[mock horror_ ] Martin! You've never had a bath? That's disgusting!”

“Ha! Don't make that face! Obviously I've – don't laugh at me! - [ _clearly grinning_ ] Don't – obviously I've cleaned, you idiot.”

“Not from the smell of you.”

“You are not so rosy yourself, _Jonathan._ ”

“The Apocalypse doesn't exactly allow for as rigorous a grooming ritual as I'd like [ _Martin makes some sort of noise in solidarity_ ]. … You've never had a bath though, really?”

“[ _a verbal shrug_ ] Always lived in council flats, they've only ever had those stand-up shower cubicles.”

“Alright then. Alright, first thing, if – _when_ everything goes back to normal, you get to have a massive bath. Too many bubbles, your fingers going all pruney – ”

“[ _cheeky_ ] You fancy joining me?”

“I don't know what the films have told you, but two grown men trying to fit into a bath is not a comfortable experience.”

“Spoilsport.”

[ _a warm, steady silence. The walking continues._ ]

“Watch your foot there, there's a – ”

“I see it, Jon.”

“.... Alright, so bath. Then what?”

“I dunno. Really fancy a Chinese.”

“Martin, come on!”

“What?!”

“What do you want to _do_? W-with the rest of our lives. When you don't, don't have to work for the Institute, when we can do whatever, go _wherever_ we want?”

“[ _more seriously_ ] I-I don't know. It's hard to imagine I guess. This world is so, it's so different, so far away from all of that stuff. Not easy to think past it.”

“[ _makes a sympathetic noise. There's a brief pause_ ].... I'd like a cat.”

“Really?”

“What was that tone for?”

“I mean, Jon, you couldn't keep the plant in your office alive.”

“I could look after a cat!”

“Oh really.”

“You're going to tell me you're more of a dog person, aren't you?”

“I'm not really fussed. Didn't have either when I was younger.”

“[ _decisive_ ] OK, so we get one of each to be sure.”

“[ _amused_ ] Sure. Sure, why not. We'll get a tabby cat that scratches up the furnishings and a big dog that pulls you over when you go to take it for a walk, and we'll have a little garden where we can grow wonky vegetables.”

“Now you're getting it.”

“[ _warming up_ ] And we'll have – we'll have a house, not a flat, a nice two-bedroomed house somewhere up north.”

“[ _mildly teasing_ ] A whole house, _now_ you're thinking bigger. Four windows and a door?”

“Well, maybe we'll have five windows and _two_ doors, how about that huh.”

“[ _whistle_ ] We're getting fancy here, Martin. Didn't think they even had windows up north.”

“Oh hahaha. I'll have used some of Peter's credit cards by then, splashed out.”

“You're going to use Peter Lukas' stolen riches to keep us in windows.”

“Exactly. Only the finest.”

“[ _snort_ ] You're ridiculous.”

“[ _pleased hum_ ] …. You're fine moving up north then? Thought your body couldn't bear to cross the Watford Gap.”

“I could be tempted. Scotland was – Scotland was nice.”

“Yeah. Yeah it was.”

“I'd like to see more of it. Maybe settle down there, after all this is over.”

“ _[another pause_ ] What about you, Jon? Your grand plans for the future?”

“Honestly? I just want us both to survive this.”

“Oh, come on!”

“What?!”

“That's literally the lowest possible bar for success, you can't choose that!”

“Well, I am!”

“And you gave _me_ grief for choosing a bath and a nice holiday!”

“[ _laughing_ ] All right – all right!.... [ _pause_ ] It really is mostly that though. I haven't really been able to think about the future for – for a long time..... I'd like.... I think I'd like to go somewhere quiet. Leave it all behind, the Institute, the fears, all of it. Go somewhere and settle down, just the two of us. Asides from that... I don't want anything else. Anything extra would all be a bonus, really.”

“[ _endeared, soft_ ] You are such a secret romantic.”

“Huh. Not much of a secret any more.”

“I won't tell anyone. [ _a long exhale_ ] That's... that sounds really nice, Jon. That's what happy endings look like.”

“Going off into the sunset?”

“Yeah. It's a nice dream to have.”

“Think we'll get it?”

“I hope so. I really do.”

[ _a drop into silence again. The plodding scrape of footsteps continue_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> British-isms I couldn't help myself with:  
> * standard north/south banter  
> * the Watford Gap is the name of a motorway services station in the Midlands, but is used as an expression to indicate where the south 'ends' and the north 'begins'.


End file.
